sworda
by maridox
Summary: this book is for mature people only it involves my character sworda and other characters that my friends made up.
1. Chapter 1

Sworda

by Maridox

chapter 1 new life?

Sworda screamed s a sharp blade peirced threw his side. I'm not finished yet said sworda as another goes right through his leg. Thats enough! said the king you have my permission to go. thank you said sworda as he puts his hand on his wound and heals himself. But take this sword it will protect you said the king.

ok said sworda as he put his hand on the wound on his leg and heals it. just as he finishes he gets put into a rocket and gets shot out. Meanwhile... Your ears are fun to play with inuyasha. Stop messing with my ears says inuyasha before sworda flew face first into the ground. Ouch my face! says sworda as Inuyasha walks up to him. Who are you? said Inuyasha.

I'm sworda says sworda with a big smile. just then a girl comes out of the shadows. I'm kara and this is Inuyasha. just as she finishes her sentence she screams TAIL! and grabs on a bush until a half wolf demon comes out. Get of my tail kara! But its a tail saline says kara.

But look ears said saline right before kara pounces on Inuyasha and starts playing with his ears. Well anyways Said inuyasha I wana fight a strong apponent so lets keep moving kara. I'll fight you said sworda Inuyasha Fight Me! Ok you asked for it sworda said inuyasa as he rushes in. but befor sworda could pull out his sworda Saline jump's behind him and takes it. No swords! said saline.

You shoulden't have done that said sworda. just then Sworda's wolf ears turn into elf ears,his hair turns spiky green, his hands trun halfway into claws, and a gient squirpion's tail came out his butt. see I told you so said sworda. HOLY..CRAP! said saline i'm out of here! Ok inuyasha lets go said sworda. but before he could finish Inuyasha pulled out his sword. sworda dodged the first slice but the second one peirced his arm.

Ok now i'm angry! said sworda. Just then sworda's tail splits into 3. In the backround he hears THATS ENOUGH! just then a teenage girl comes out with a 2 fox demons, a monk, and a demon slayer. Kagome! kara shouted.Just then kagome comes out. Is this the guy saline? said kagome. Yes said saline.

Just then kagome pulls out her bow pulls out and arrow and shoots sworda in the stomach. YOU KILLED HIM! said Inuyasha. As soon as he said that shippo put his sword back in his hand and sworda changes back into his self. Just then the monk goes up to him and says he isn't daid just knocked out. As he says that shippo runs up to him and starts kicking him.

Shippo stop kagome yelled.Just then the girl rue ran up and starts helping shippo. Rue stop to Kagome shouted. Just then the monk picks sworda up and takes him to the village. 2 hours latter sworda wakes up. Huh? Were am i? said sworda as he gets up and puts his cloths on.

just then he peek his head out side to see Kagome, Shippo, Rue, Inuyasha, Kara, the monk, and the demon slayer out side.so then sworda started listening to there conversation. Were is he from? kagome asked. I don't know said the demon slayer do you know Inuyasha? How in the hell would i know he came from the sky! the sky? said kagome why dont we ask him said the monk. Just then they enter the house and... were is he? said kagome.

he is still in here said inuyasha i can smell him. Please leave me alone said sworda. DAMIT! were are u! inuyasha yelled. Its ok said kagome we wont hurt you. Just then sworda apears out of now were.

i never wanted to hurt anyone said sworda i just wanted to make friends. well sit down said kagome you badly wounded and. before she could finish the sentence she looks at his stomach to see him fully healed. How is that possible? said kagome with a big question mark on her face. well said sworda I have the power to heal.

NO FUCKING WAY! said saline while stabbing him in the stomach again WHY DID YOU DO THAT said sworda as he puts his hand on his wound. IT STILL HURTS YOU KNOW! after sworda heals him self kagome ask's him were are you from? I'm from a different world said sworda as he smiles at kara. Can I just kill him and get it over with said Inuyasha. No actually he might be usefull to us said kagome. jsut then they asked him if he would join them.

Ok! said sworda with a big grin. but i've got to go get some food first so I'm going to go hunting ok? ok said kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

new friends and crush

A boar starts running as sworda starts chasing it the boar was fast but sworda was faster, and with one slice from his sword the boar went down. he has been gone for an hour said kagome. what are you talking about i've been here fore an half an hour said sworda. they all look to see sworda sitting by the tree. I brought a boar for meat said sworda with a smile.

we sould get some herbs from the town said the monk you wana come sworda? shure said sworda by the way whats your name monk? miroku said the monk. as they walk into town... Hay cutie said one young woman. while another one wispers to him, wana be the daddy of my children? Just then all the young girls start serounding sworda and miroku. ladies said mroku there is plenty of me to go around. Not you said the girls the cute one behind you.

CRAP! said sworda I hate when this happens to me! what said miroku I have a part of me that attacts human girls said sworda as he sighed. LUCKY! said miroku with jelousy in his voice. well lets just get the herbs and go said miroku. you do it said sworda il be at camp. Dont go said the ladies stay with us.

later that night... I smell somthing said Inuyasha he smells like sworda but different by just a bit. aJust then a strange creature comes out. Weenus! shouted sworda i told you to stay home! Just then a character with dark red hair, green claws, and a gient squirpions tail came out of the shadows. Sworda! weenus shouted. here take this said sworda no one wants to see you in your fighting self.

I'm going for a walk said kara. just then she goes into the forest. one hour later... Ok thats it said Inuyasha i'm going to go looking for that bitch and drag her ass back here! I'm goin gto go to the ummm... bathroom said sworda ya lets go with that. so Inuyasha leave along with sworda. later... Inuyasha finds kara taking a shower just as he come out of the bush kara runs for her kamono. You pervert! said kara as she punches Inuyasha in the face.What was that for! yelled Inuyasha. You were watching me! said kara.

wait said Inuyasha i smell somthing while sworda was hiding behind a bush wispering oh crap! oh crap! oh crap! I heard that said Inuyasha come out and I might not kill you! suddenly sworda appearsand starts running saying loudly HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! Just then Inuyasha jumps infront of sworda and says were do you thing your going sworda? CRAP! says sworda then he suddnenly dissapears.Sworda! inuyasha yelled I can follow you with your smell! Its ok said kara you go back to camp so i can take my bath. Ok said Inuyasha but hurry up or il drag you naked ass back to camp by myself! then Inuyasha leaves and kara starts bathing again. Just then kara swings her hand in the slaps the air saying sworda you pervert! how did you know i was there? said sworda. Because i know your a pervert said kara.

Fine i'll go said sworda with a sad face. wait said kara with a sigh I'll go with you. so sworda... said kara I take it you like me then. so said sworda your pritty,nice most of the time and kind. by the way said sworda who is that demon slayer? her name is songo why? because i just wanted to know all the people's names i am traviling with. later that night... Break out the beer! said songo.i'll pass said sworda.

me to said inuyasha. oh come on sworda maybe somthing might happen said songo with a grin. If i didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on me songo said sworda. Maybe i do daid songo. I do said kagome.

crap! said sworda their humans arn't they Inuyasha. ya but why the fuck should I care said Inuyasha. Miroku knows said sworda he knows. Yes i do said miroku and your so lucky! well said songo. ya join us said kagome with a grin.

na i think il pass said sworda i dont like drinking anyways. Count me in said saline. Me to said kara how about you Inuyasha you know you wana. NO! inuyasha yelled i dont wana get drunk! 1 hour later... Man kagome you and Songo drank alot said sworda in suprise. Hay sworda said songo and kagome your looking awfly cute tonight.

Please leave me alone I hate it when people drink said sworda. do you like this said songo as she bushing and "shakes boobs infront of him" no said sworda. dont fucking lie said kara then why were you watching me take a shower? because i like you said sworda. hay sworda said kagome wana have a little fun? ya said songo wana have a little fun? just then sworda starts studdering. tha..thatsss ok i'll pa..pass said sworda as he is finished studdering. Inuyasha your ears are fun to play with said saline.

**Those are mine!** said kara in rage. "songo starts wispering to kagome' I've got an idea songo wispered you shoot him with a paralising arrow then we can have fun. good idea said kagome. so she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and fires. OUCH! kagome that hurt! said sworda wh wait i cant move! perfect said songo.

now lets go kagome said with a big smile on her face. Not so fast said sworrda as he starts getting up, my healing powers let me be healed from any disese or poison so no you dont! why dont you want to? said songo and kagome. because said sworda one your drunk, 2 i dont like even thinking about stuff like that, and 3 Your drunk! so we like you alot said songo and kagome "starts wispering' well we will get him tonight. that night... Is everyone asleep kagome wispered to songo. yes said songo but I can seem to find sworda. why are u looking for me said sworda as he apeared right behind him.

why arn't you asleep said kagome. i dont sleep said sworda i hae infinite energy. just then saline wakes up and says really? ya said sworda I heal myself using my energy. we will get you we promise they yelled as the sun rose. as they are walking... yo sworda! said saline.

yes said sworda. Is what you said last night? said saline. yes its true said sworda I dont sleep. hay kara said sworda. ya said kara. umm... "starts blushing" nevermind said sworda. so... said kagome how are you today? A little disterbed thanks to some people! said sworda with a mad look on his face. oh hehe said kagome I guess letting us hold your hands is out of the question then? yes! said sworda i go bye bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peeping Toms

So then sworda keaves ti tge west, so everyone just starts camping when... I'm going for a walk said songo me to said kagome so they entered the forest then they hear sad music playing so they start walking towards the music and start looking through a bush. that music is beautiful said kagome quietly, so they walked through to see sworda taking a bath while playing the flute. so they walk up to him and... why are you playing sad music? they both said sworda looks up and dissapears and says you guys are true perverts you know!

so 2 hours pass and finally they come back to the gang. i have to go said kagome my tests are tomarrow. fine said inuyasha but after those tests you better come back or i'l drag your ass back. so she enters the well and goes inside to see her mom. 2 hours pass and kagome starts to hear that sad music from in the forest again.

so she goes down stairs and outside and shouts sworda! what are you doing here and how did you get here?!? Hay dont forget about me! said weenus. I got here the same way you did said sworda. just then kagome's mom walks out. hay kagome said her mom whos's your friend?

This is sworda said kagome. oh you brought a cute one home said kagome's mom, i'm not cute said sworda i hast have this thing in me that attracts human girls. so... said kagome's mom your marrying him kagome i hope. just then kagome starts blushing, Mom! said kagome umm... said sworda i'l just walk back into the well.

Dont let him leave! said kagome's grampa just then he walks up to sworda and smiles. sworda? said kagome's grampa is it you? yes said sworda as he sighs its me. Wow i can't believe your still alive! said kagome's grampa, well im not dieing anytime soon! said sworda im only 20,000 years old said sworda.

Your 20,000 years old! kagome yelled yes said sworda and on my planet i'm only 20 years old on your planet. oh ok said kagome. well i'm going to go said sworda I have to go bathe. wait said kagome's mom you can use our bathroom, thats ok il pass for all I know you could have a camra in there said sworda as he walks to the well. see ya sworda said as sworda and weenus jump through the well.

I wonder whats taking sworda so long said songo, why are you thinking about him so much said kara. I'm just thinking of the wedding were going to have says songo with a smile, all i have to do is make him fall asleep. Your obsessed! said Inuyasha as sworda appears. I'm back said sworda, what took you said inuyahsa. Oh i took a bath said sworda, What! said songo and i wasn't there to watch! i mean cough. umm i'm creaped out now said sworda, You shouild be said saline. Umm... I gotta go said sworda, wait said kara were are you going!, songo knows said sworda with a smile just then sworda leaves.

Where is he going said inuyasha yes I would like to know said kara me to said rue so i can punch him! he is going to play the flute said song as she starts blushing he is so cute when he plays the flute. I better follow him said inuyasha as he leaps into the forest, about 20 minutes later, I found you sworda said inuyasha now tell me what your doing here!?! ok said sworda with a sigh.

I am 20,000 years old and It's mating season so I asked my father if I could go to earth to escape from the princess of another world so i asked my father to let me go to earth, I had to fight him. well you could merry songo or kagome if you want I dont care said inuyasha. I dont wana get married or else I would have stayed on my home planet! what planet is this princess on? said inuyasha planet spear said sworda. well whats the princess look like? said inuyasha she looks like kara with wings said sworda.

Well lets get back said inuyasha. as soon as they got back... so what did you talk to him about said songo in curiosity. I told him everything about me said sworda, really said songo with a grin. as she said that a person with wings flies down. HOLY CRAP! said sworda i gotta hide! hello said the winged girl i'm kara nesha. No way! said kara my name is kara. ok said kara nesha just call me nesha.

I'm looking for a boy called sworda said nesha, just as she said that kagome comes out and says were's sworda? ah said nesha so he is here. crap said sworda how did you find me?!? your father told me said nesha, do you really thing your father would let you get out of being married? whats all this about said miroku, well said inuyasha.

Sworda is 20,000 years old and on his planet it is law when you hit 20,000 years old you have to get married to the woman your parents choose for you unless you can live in hiding from that woman for 1 year. wait said sworda i'l marry you if I dont find love in 1 year. fine said nesha but only one year. ok said inuyasha now that thats cleared up lets go.

that night... I hear somthing said kara. ok listen up said sworda saline you run, kara you hide, and inuyasha you baste they turkey. why do i have to baste the turkey? said inuyasha. well you could talk to me behind that bush said sworda just then inuyasha hits him on the head ouch! said sworda. ok new plan said inuyasha kagome youi run kara you hide and saline you baste the turkey while I fight with sworda. ok said sworda as a wolf comes out. Koga! said inuyasha come out and fight you stupid wolf! well if it isn't the pitty mutt said koga. shut up! said inuyasha. well said koga sence your going out with kara can I have kagome?!? why the fuck should I care said inuyasha


End file.
